


Blossoming

by Riteliso



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Forced Feminization, Hypnosis, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riteliso/pseuds/Riteliso
Summary: The student you're tutoring teaches YOU something special.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Blossoming

You looked down and sighed. This tutoring project was beginning to feel much more like babysitting as she tripped over every question in her book. It felt like there was nothing behind those pretty brown eyes of hers. Not that you were attracted to her, of course, but you had to admit that her eyes were… captivating.

“I think… I’m starting to get this… Question 5. I think I can do this one on my own.” She said unconvincingly. You nodded, however, and allowed her to give it a shot. “Did I get it right?” She asked. You studied her paper again.

“Yeah, actually. When you actually pay attention, you tend to do fine.” You started. “You just need to stop doodling… Whatever it is you’re doodling in the margins, and pay attention more often during the actual lectures so I don’t need to come here and give you a second lecture every single week. This costs money, you know.” You continued looking at the doodles in the margins. You were pretty confident you knew what they were, but that… Was a little upsetting. “And as for the doodles… Are they… Are you just drawing, like… Super feminine guys? Or are these girls. They look super girly, but you… They all have bulges. You should draw this stuff in your own time, not when I’m lecturing you.”

She was bright red, looking up at you.

“I- it’s not a sexual thing…”

“It’s rather explicitly a secual thing. I’m pretty sure last week one of them had… Their ‘bits’ out.”

“It’s… It’s art, to me. Just art. I- I’m asexual, for the most part, actually... I just… It’s a fascination… And when I’ve got someone like you tutoring me every week, it’s hard not to… You know. Take inspiration.”

You paused. “What the hell does that mean?”  
“You- you actually don’t know? Dude, you’re like the twink icon of this school. Wide hips, feminine frame, your body is amazing… I- I actually wanted to ask if you…”  
You bit your tongue to refrain from interrupting whatever weird breakdown she was having. She went to her closet and pulled out something… What was it..? It was… Pink. Very pink.

“If you’d wear this for me.” Your eyes widened as you saw it was a dress.

“What?” You asked, furrowing your brow at her. “That is _hilariously_ inappropriate. No.”  
“C’mon, dude, just be a good friend and put it on for me.” She pleaded, holding the frilly little dress closer to you.

“Absolutely not. And we’re not friends, I’m your tutor. Honestly, you’ve been acting super weird and predatory all night, and I was wondering what weird stuff you were going to try and spring on me. I’m not gonna wear that gaudy thing.” You sneered at the dress, covered in frills, furls, lace, ribbon, and much more. It made you feel a bit dizzy just tracing the thing with your eyes. It just seemed so… busy. You wondered why  _ anyone _ would wear it, much less you.

“B-but I’ll pay you double..!” She said, getting on her knees and clasping her hands together.

“GOD, you read social cues about as well as you read your textbooks. No. I’m not wearing it, period. The fact you’d ask someone you barely know honestly makes me consider reporting you.”  
“No, don’t..! I… It’s fine…” She got back on her feet, and slowly walked back into the closet. You caught a glimpse of the rest of the contents, all being very similarly overtly-feminine pieces that looked like they didn’t belong to anybody anywhere _near_ college age.  
“Read the next two chapters, and don’t ask me about it again. Okay? I will report you if you ask again.” You said, sliding your feet into your dress shoes and walking out the door.

That night, it was all stuck in your head. Were you too mean? Were you really a… Twink, or whatever? She was a creep in your eyes, but was that… How everybody saw you? Would it even be  _ bad _ if that’s how everybody saw you? I mean, sure, it wasn’t the traditional sort of attractiveness you went for, but… When you looked in the mirror it did kinda read… “Sexy librarian.” Sexy librarian isn’t exactly…  _ Not _ twinkish… You remember the look in her eyes when you told her you’d report her if she asked again while you were in bed. You felt… Bad. Even if it wasn’t harsh, those puppy-dog eyes were always so intense. But you drifted to sleep.

Suddenly you were drowning. A sea of pinks and purples . Were these… Flowers. No, they couldn’t be… They were liquid. Swirling whirlpools. You fought against them, struggling, but light, lacy seaweed wrapped around your ankles, pulling you under. Choking; drowning in a sea of cherry-blossom scented pink hell. You were out of breath, touching the bottom of the seabed and instead of sand it was… A field. Of pretty pink flowers. You could breathe again. Impatiens, roses, daisies… Gorgeous sakura trees, and lavender. All pretty. All pink and purple. The sky began to fade. You could breathe again. And everything started melting. It was the same sea again. The same lace and whirlpool, swirling, drowning, pulling you under. It all repeated… again and again.

When you woke up, there were earbuds in your ears. You didn’t… Think too much about it though. Sure, it was a crummy dream, but it was over now. And the cute music playing from those earbuds was easily turned off. The whole experience faded from your mind as suddenly as it entered it.

What followed was an uneventful week. Your hair was getting longer, and it’d get in your eyes now and then, but that wasn’t unusual. Your last haircut was relatively recent, but hair growth usually fluctuates or whatever, doesn’t it? You then remembered what day it was, and shuddered, heading off to  **_her_ ** room again. Your trip there was brief, drawing some… stares from passersby for whatever reason as you swept your hair behind your ear. You knocked, and after hearing a quick ‘come in,’ you opened the door, and heard a  **_snap_ ** . Those puppy-dog eyes looked… different as you fell forwards into her arms, her coddling you in her breasts.

“I can’t believe you were a brat and made phase one so difficult.” She said, dragging you inside and shutting the door behind you.

“There we go. Still think you’re a big man?” She said, throwing you onto her bed. You could do nothing but sit there. Staring up.

“You’re a light sleeper, did you know that? First night I started you on my sleep hypnosis stuff, you were tossing and turning… I had to get out of there before I could turn the music off. Although I guess at this caliber I’m past hypnosis. More.. Brainwashing, yeah? When you’re unable to resist no matter how much you want to, I’d say so.” She ran her hand on your cheek, and ran the same hand through your hair.

“Man… Your body took to it easily, though, huh? Concerningly easily, even.” She groped you, gently studying the placement of your cock, squeezing it. “Okay, good. Geez, for a second I thought you were a trans man or something… That’d make undoing that all to make you super girly too fucked up for even me.”

She leaned over your face. “That’s what I’m doing by the way. You refused to put on the dress, so now I’m gonna make you beg to wear it.”

She looked into your eyes. “God, look at you. Looking so empty behind those eyes already. Even when you’ve still got all those smarts in your head. Regrettably, we’ll have to remove all that~ If you’re smart you can think for yourself and see what’s best for you. If you’re a drooling mess of stupidity, you need big sis to think for you.”  
She pressed her thumb on your forehead.

Your breathing slowed.

Your cock shot upward, trapped in your pants.

You began drooling.

It felt like you were falling backwards.

Like you were spinning.

“Remember my words. You are mine. And you are a girl. And that’s all you need to be.”  
That was the only thing you could hear.

Your vision went dark.

You felt her fingers in your mouth.

Her hands grope your body.

And you feld her rest you in her bed, her skin touching yours.

How fast was time passing?

What was happening?

How could someone do this?  
Destroy a mind this way?

…

Questions started dissipating.

You stopped caring.

You felt your neck was the only thing clothed.

You were being led by it.

You had no idea how much time had passed.

**_SNAP!_ **

There she was. With… A camera? She was recording you without your permission..!

You opened your mouth to cuss her out, but couldn’t form words before she cut you off.

“Yeah, it’s been three weeks. Look.”

She held up a mirror, showing you your new body.

Little soft buds where your flat chest once was.

Your skin was smooth, completely hairless.

Your eyes were empty.

Your brown hair was neatly fixed out of your eyes, a headband holding it back, with a cute little false bow on top of it.

You wore a cute little collar, very pink. It had a name written on it. “Jess.”

Your hips were accentuated, and your naked, freshly plumper rear sitting on a smooth, tall, wooden stool.

Your legs were gracefully shaped, bringing a full balance to your lithe, girly, restrained and pleasant frame.

Your lips were full and cute. You looked…

You looked…

Good.

You didn’t look slutty, although naked…

You looked graceful, peaceful, like… Like something young girls would aspire to grow into.

Young and beautiful.

You felt nervous to talk.

Your voice caught in your throat, as your eyes drifted back to the woman. She spoke again.

“Here’s an ultimatum, hun. You can be this. Forever. But you just need to let me drain your brain completely. No more thinking for you. Otherwise, I’ll just lock that mind away, and you won’t get to experience how good it feels to be what you’re meant to be.”

You stuttered and stammered. “T-the first one… I… I want the first one…”  
“Oh? You’re gonna give away all your smartypants-ness? Just to live as a cute girl? That’s what you want?”  
“Y-yes, that’s what I want.”  
“Then beg for it.” She said, placing her fingers together, threatening to snap them.

“P-please..! D-demolish my thoughts… I want to be this perfect picture of femininity..! I’m sorry I fought you! I’ll be good… I’ll be the good girl I was meant to be!” You said, leaning forwards, nearly falling off your stool.

“So easy, my little pet…”

She approached, setting down the camera on a tripod.

“Say hello to everyone at home. They’re going to watch you give away the education and the life you worked so hard for, all just to become beautiful for big sis.”

You nodded. You were so nervous. Your thoughts were racing, but you had very little hesitation. You were just hoping they’d like you.

“Here. Read what they’re saying. And touch yourself for everyone at home.”

**Dexxyum: She really makes a great girl! You did great, I’ve never seen such an amazing transformation, esp. Not an unwilling one! $4.20**

Slowly you grasped yourself. Immediately it started… Feeling odd. You couldn’t think clearly as you began stroking.

**GuestEjkitsjosh: God, do me next. This cute little girl is so perfect! $5.00**

Did they mean that..? You wondered as pre beaded at the tip of your cock. You felt dizzy from happiness. Moans escaped you, and you realized just how much you sounded like a girl.

**MistressJulii: For a first project, this is literally so impressive. You could make an army, hun. But even if you just stick with this one cutie, you’re one of the best out there. $69.00**

Oh my gosh, so much money… So much praise. You lifted your leg and gently brushed your fingers against your ass, massaging it as you felt yourself get on the edge.

**TeasingBetty: Can they even #($ & ~_ %&*@ +$&%7??? $MONY**

Wh-you… Can’t… Read… You realize, looking up at your Big Sis.

“That’s right, cum your brains out. You’re done.”

As she says it, the most intense orgasm you can imagine racks through your body, feeling like your spine is made of electricity as your whole body shakes, your cock erupting, spraying cum so far it splatters the camera lens.

“Wh-whoopsie…” You spoke.

“There we go, good girl.”  
_She makes me happy…_

That was the last thought you ever had.

“Do I get a dress now?”  
“After you take a bath, you’ll find one waiting for you.”

You went into the bathroom, and she was right. Of course, you didn’t think much about it, you simply followed her directions, climbing into the bathtub and soaking in the tub. Big sis came in and dropped in a bathbomb, the pink and purple colours making you feel funny as it fizzed, you getting lost in the simple but amazing sight. It smelled like lavender and cherry blossoms, and so, so did you.

You got out, drying off, and put on the outfit she laid out for you. A rather plain pair of white panties with a bow, some… socks. You actually got a little lost in them. They were cute, thin, and lacy. Pale white, your skin showed through them. They went more than halfway up your calves, and felt amazing. You shuddered as you pulled them up from how good they felt to wear! Next was the dress. A very fluffy, floral piece. A pale, sky blue covered in cherry blossoms! You slid it over your head, and tried to tie the bow around the center of your now very thin hips, but couldn’t remember how, so instead you just smiled and looked at it more. Swirling your skirt, feeling the thin, delicate, pretty, intricate lace tickling your thighs. Your giggles alerted big sis to come in again, pulling down the sleeves and fixing them. They were sort of puffy, and ended just below your elbow, with a thin, see-through fabric making a sort of skirt for your arms. You giggled as you played with one, as the shiny white ribbon was tied around you by your sis. The chest area was rather open, so she went to the other room and returned with another decorative piece. It tied around your neck with another bow, and buttoned up. It was super lacy and ticklish! The light fabric breathed really easily.

She led you back out by your hand, put your hair back up, and began taking pictures. You could see words were still coming up on the screen as she continued streaming you, but you couldn’t read them. You were just following sis’ directions for how to pose. Sometimes, It’d just be you sitting cross-legged, and sometimes it’d be something a bit more exciting that made your heart race, like putting your hands on the stool and putting your booty aimed at sis’ camera. She pet you and hugged you once she’d taken a bunch of shots, (You lost count at 3.)

Another name came up on the screen, and sis’ eyes widened.

“Wow… That’s enough for, like, three dresses… Alright, one more time tonight won’t hurt.”

She grabbed your wrist, and with one of her hands, held up your skirt. She made your hand slide down your panties, and used your own hand to grope yourself as you squeaked and moaned. You grasped your penis once again, and stroked it, guided by her hand.

“Edging only, okay? If you soil this dress I’ll have to punish you.”  
You smiled, nothing behind your eyes, putting on a show for strangers.

You had no idea what edging was.

You were just looking forward to her punishment.


End file.
